


Cinnoman Rolls and Innocent Souls

by faymarie



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faymarie/pseuds/faymarie
Summary: Freddie is awestruck at the new boy working at the bakery. All he wanted was a cinnamon roll.





	1. Chapter 1

The day started off weird for Freddie. He had woken up craving sweets. He waited at his usual spot by Brian's car, smoking a cigarette. It had been a long, cold day at college. Exams were nearing as well as winter break. 

“Oh shit,” a blonde haired teenager cursed. Freddie immediately recognized Roger's voice. “I forgot my cigarettes, can I borrow one?” Freddie rolled his eyes dramatically but put on a playful grin. 

“You can have the last of them, I have another pack at home,” Freddie fished out the carton from his coat pocket, handing them to Roger. The blonde thanked him, not surprised by his friend's generosity. 

As they were putting their cigarettes out, Brian approached them looking stressed and carrying a ton of books. The two boys rushed over to help their friend, afraid he would collapse.   
“Jesus, Bri,” Roger said taking the top of the stack. “You do this every time we have finals.” Brian slammed the rest on the hood of his car, trying to catch his breath. 

“Yea, no one told you to choose astronomy of all things,” Freddie teased. 

“Screw both of you,” Brian hissed. The other two took amusement to their friend's foul mood. Freddie looked Roger up and down before turning to Brian. 

“Sorry Brian, I think I prefer the blonde one here,” Freddie quipped with no shame at all. His comment earned him a glare from Brian, and an arched eyebrow from Roger. 

Roger cleared his throat, ending the awkward silence. “Anyways, I heard a new coffee shop opened up a few blocks away. Bri needs caffeine before he kills us.” 

“Do they have cinnamon rolls?” Freddie asked, his eyes lighting up like a child's. 

Brian's eyes narrowed. “That’s….oddly specific.” 

“It's been a weird day,” Freddie responded, watching Roger finally get in the back seat. He soon followed. 

The drive was filled with normal conversation between friends. Brian's mood dissolved quickly, which relieved Freddie and Roger. When they pulled up to the small shop, they were greeted by a small crowd of other students trying to cram caffeine in their systems before studying. 

“I got the ticket this time,” Roger told Freddie.

“Don’t be silly,” Freddie disapproved. 

“No really, I got it.” 

“But-" 

“If you two don’t shut up, I’ll pay for it,” Brian butted in.

“Roger keep talking,” Freddie threatened playfully. The blonde busted out laughing and Brian face palmed. Freddie was about to make another remark, but his eye caught the attention of the young man behind the counter. His long light brown hair made him look angelic. His skinny face held a natural smile that matched his kind green eyes. His apron was also covered in flour. Freddie shut up for the first time in his life. 

The three boys waited in line, looking at the menu as they waited. Freddie couldn’t concentrate, he probably couldn’t remember his own name. 

“Freddie, what did you want again?” Roger interrupted his thoughts. 

“Uh….”Freddie stuttered. The angel behind the counter probably thought he was stupid. However, his green eyes held their gentleness the whole time. 

“He'll take a cinnamon roll,” Brian sighed. “With a side of dignity.” Roger lost it laughing at Brian's dryness. Freddie felt his face heat up and glared daggers at the blonde. Angel behind the counter seemed unaffected, most likely because he was naturally awkward.

Before they received their ticket number, Freddie glanced at the boy's name tag. John.   
When they sat down, Brian turned to a still flustered Freddie. 

“What happened back there?” Brian smirked. 

“Shut up,” Freddie growled at him. Roger came back with their order and Freddie’s stomach dropped. He forgot to order coffee. He inwardly groaned but decided he had to grow up. To avoid more torment from his friends, he stood up to order it on his own.

“Damn it, I'll be right back,” he said. He ignored the other two staring at him and walked up to the counter. There was no line this time. 

John noticed Freddie approaching and came back to his register.

“Err,” Freddie stuttered again. “Can I get one coffee? I completely forgot.” 

“Of course, what type?” John smiled. 

Freddie thought for a moment. “What do you recommend?” 

“Honestly our breakfast blend is pretty decent,” John replied thoughtfully. 

“I’ll go with that,” Freddie said surprised the conversation was going so smoothly. 

“What’s your name?” 

“…excuse me, what?”

“I need your name.”

“Oh shit,” Freddie cursed. “Freddie.” 

“We'll call when it's ready,” John said kindly.   
….  
The whole night Freddie couldn’t stop thinking about John. He looked adorable covered in flour, like he was too innocent for this world. Freddie attempted to study what he could before going to bed. He had a pit stop to make in the morning. 

Freddie entered the shop alone this time. He was pleased to see John standing behind the counter again. John recognized him and smiled. 

“One coffee,” Freddie ordered. “Breakfast blend.” 

John smiled shyly. “Couldn't stay away?” 

“Never,” Freddie smirked. His expression changed when he saw the bandages on John's hand. “What happened to your hand?”

“Oh,” John replied. “I was frying donuts and the grease got me. It doesn’t hurt too bad though."

Freddie boldly grabbed the other boy's hand, worried John would pull away. However, he didn't. 

“How often does that happen?” he asked John. 

“Too often,” John responded. “It's embarrassing.” There was a short pause. “I’ll make your coffee.”   
….  
It was no secret Freddie liked guys. His friends knew before he did and gladly accepted him. So when Freddie mused to them about John it was no surprise. 

“I really want to invite him to see a movie,” Freddie said out loud. “Or maybe the new year's firework show.” 

“Whatever you want to do,” Brian sighed. “I’ll be single either way.” 

“I mean, you could ask me,” Roger implied. Freddie almost choked on his tea when Brian gave him a “what the fuck?” expression. 

“Roger….never mind,” Brian shook his head. “I have to go study.” He got up, leaving the blonde and Egyptian queen alone. Freddie spotted a bit of hurt in Roger's eyes. 

“Rog,” Freddie started. “Can you come with me to ask John? Just in case?” 

“Just in case what?” Roger asked. 

“In case John rejects me and I might have to ponder the love affair between you and me,” he said with a light tone of drama. His mouth forming his signature smile.

“I see why Bri is done with our shit,” the blonde remarked, earning a laugh from Freddie.  
….  
Freddie's heart was racing as he entered the coffee shop. He was glad to see it wasn’t busy, giving him and John a chance to really talk.

“One coffee?” John asked, his smile once again melting Freddie's heart. 

“Actually I wanted to ask you something,” Freddie started. 

“Yes, we are still hiring,” John recited. 

“Um, not about a job,” Freddie stated, looking at the floor. 

“Willyougotoamoviewithme?” he asked, his words cramming all together. 

“I’m sorry?” John asked looking confused. Freddie took a breath.

“Willyougotothemovieswithme?”

“Do you need an ambulance? I hope you aren’t having a stroke.” 

Roger lost it laughing beside Freddie, making the situation worse. John almost gave a small laugh in amusement. However Freddie was getting hilariously more flustered by the minute. John thought it was cute. 

“I’m sorry. Err…would you like to see a movie with me this Friday? After I get done with finals?” Freddie regained himself, ignoring his dumbass friend who was still doubled over with laughter. John's cheeks flushed a light pink color. 

“Of course,” John agreed and Freddie released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.   
….  
Exams were always mentally exhausting. Friday evening came quickly, but not without a few hiccups. After his last exam, Freddie entered the library to see Brian in tears, crying in his seat over a book. Roger was next to him looking at a loss at what to do. 

“Bri,” Freddie's voice came out soft. 

“He's bawling because he thinks he failed every one of them,” Roger said looking at Freddie, his blue eyes filled with sympathy.   
“He overworked himself.” 

Brian was known to keep his education a priority, but a lot of times he over did it. It wasn’t the first or last time Freddie came into a scene like this. Freddie took a seat next to Brian, trying to find words to say. 

“Bri, get it together. We all know you passed,” Freddie started. 

“No,” was all Brian could manage as he showed him a complicated math exam with a D on it. Freddie's face softened. 

“It's not the end of the world. Roger and I probably got worse,” Freddie soothed his friend.

“You two aren't trying for a PhD either,” Brian sobbed, his voice brimmed with anger at himself and at his friend's ignorance. 

“It's winter break Brian,” Roger added. “The semester is over. If it matters to you that much, retake the class.” Brian wiped at his eyes and attempted to smile. 

“I would rather go on a date with you than retake it Rog.”   
“Do you mean that?”

“No.” 

Freddie inwardly groaned. Brian was an ass at times. It was obvious Roger liked him, but for some reason Brian chose to turn a blind eye. 

“Look, you two can settle it alone tonight. I’m seeing a movie with John,” Freddie crossed his legs. Why did he feel so vulnerable all of a sudden?

“I’m sure we will,” Brian said sarcastically. He seemed to have a better hold on himself. 

“Yea Bri, quality time alone with me. What’s worse than that?” Roger quipped, trying to smile to hide the obvious hurt he was feeling.

Brian frowned. “I would rather not.” 

Freddie wasn’t quite prepared for that response, and neither was Roger. He saw something in the blonde shatter into a million pieces. It was painful to watch. 

Roger’s facial expression faltered, and he suddenly grabbed his belongings and stormed off. It took Freddie a second to register what happened. Then he turned to Brian, furious. 

“What the hell was that about?” Freddie raised his voice. His sympathetic expression was now gone. He knew Brian was stressed but he didn’t have to act that way. Especially towards Roger. 

“He was being annoying anyways,” Brian responded heatedly. His hazel eyes showing no remorse for what he said. Freddie wasn’t sure Brian felt anything at this point. 

“Wow, you are either blind or stupid. Or maybe even both! Roger likes you!” Freddie fumed, all of the sudden very protective over his friend. 

“There's nothing I can do about it! And quit yelling! We are being stared at!” he fumed back. 

“How about try not to be an ass about it? You can at least be honest with him if you don’t like him!” Freddie ignored what Brian said. 

“Freddie, what will my parents think?” 

It was Freddie's turn to get hurt.   
“Screw your parents! If that’s how you feel, don’t invite me over to your house anymore because I don’t want you to be ashamed of me!” Freddie yelled and shot up from his seat, grabbing his belongings like Roger had moments before. The three friends didn’t have many explosive arguments like this, but when they did it was quite the show. 

“Freddie, wait!”

But it was too late. Freddie had already stormed out leaving Brian alone with confused stares and a tear stained book.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie saw no sign of Roger after the incident and decided it was best to give his friend space. He didn’t want what Brian said to effect his night either. Freddie showered quickly and threw on a white coat that belonged to Roger. It contrasted well with his dark hair and it was freezing outside. Freddie would have to walk to the theater seeing how he wasn’t exactly on speaking terms with Brian. He finished with his usual eyeliner. For all anyone else knew he could be a woman, which didn’t bother him one bit.

He was pleased to see John waiting on a bench outside. John's brown hair was lightly dusted with sleet. His soft expression brought down the previous turmoil of Freddie's mind.

“How did exams go?” John asked genuinely. He smelled like ginger and baking spices, causing Freddie's stomach to do flips. Everything about John made Freddie act and feel differently. He was so used to Roger and Brian's shit, but John was shy and laid back. It was a pleasant change.

“Well…there were a few mental breakdowns and I’m sure Brian will disown me for two days….. but I passed,” Freddie rambled. John turned his head to the side interested, reminding Freddie of a deer. _Don’t do that_ , Freddie painfully thought.

“It’s over with,” John spoke softly. “It's time to focus on other things.” Freddie's hurt must have shown because John's expression changed to concern.

“We had a fight,” Freddie blurted out. “I didn’t want to ruin the night, but it literally happened before I left to come here.”

“Freddie, all friends fight. You three will be back to normal by tomorrow,” John responded, comforting him. He put his hand on Freddie's arm and the other boy felt himself melt.

“I don’t know, it was pretty explosive. Roger got the brunt of it and I defended him. I actually couldn’t find him afterwards,” Freddie found himself opening up. “But I don’t want to bore you, so let’s go pick out a movie.” He turned to look at the display but John kept his hold on his arm.

“We could stand around and talk all night and I wouldn’t mind,” John admitted causing Freddie to look at him and smile. “That’s much better. I like it when you smile.” He added. Freddie knew at that moment he made the right choice to ask this precious cinnamon roll of a guy out.  
…..  
They ended up choosing a comedy and Freddie insisted he bought the snacks. John was easy to talk to. He was very soft spoken with a sense of humor. He seemed too pure for the world. When John shivered because the heating was broken, Freddie invited him to sit closer. Their legs touched comfortably throughout the movie and at some point John had put his arm around Freddie’s shoulder. During a particular boring part, John threw a handful of popcorn at Freddie. It got caught in his hair causing him to dramatically fuss while John laughed.

John plucked a piece out and acted like he was going to throw it on the floor before throwing it back at Freddie. Freddie responded by throwing his own handful before the group behind them let out their annoyance. The two were laughing like little kids. All the tension from the day was long gone.

“I guess I’ll have to hold onto you so you’ll behave,” Freddie laughed pulling John closer to him.

“Oh, have I been naughty?” John quipped. If it wasn’t for the dim lighting, Freddie would have seen the playful smirk grace his lips. However, Freddie's mind went to the gutter and he decided to keep his comment to himself. A blush crept on his cheeks from thinking of John, as angelic as he was, like that.

The two boys quieted down snuggling into each other. The lack of heat in the theater giving them an excuse to remain close. Freddie looked down at John to see his face full of contentment. The movie was coming towards an end, and for what it was worth he grabbed John's hand. John mumbled a quiet “sorry” and pulled it out of his grasp. The pain hit Freddie hard. It was all going so well. How could he have been so stupid? He assumed John was into him without asking if he was into men.

The lights crept back on as the credits rolled and Freddie felt his stomach drop. However, John remained relaxed against his body.

“John,” Freddie said grabbing his new friend's attention. “I shouldn’t have grabbed your hand, I just assumed you were-"

“Gay,” John finished. “Then you guessed correctly.” Freddie felt a sudden weight lift off of him.

“But why did you pull away from me?” he asked, his dark eyes portrayed the hurt he felt.

“Because I burnt my hand, silly!” John laughed. Freddie face palmed, and joined him in laughter. “I have two hands you know.”

“Could have fooled me!” Freddie quipped, sounding a lot like Roger.  
…  
The two boys decided to walk to the park since the night was still early and they both enjoyed each other's company.  
“What exactly happened?” John asked allowing Freddie to hold his good hand. Freddie went on to explain the argument and harsh words spoken. The ones directed towards his blonde friend had bothered him the most.

“I can't believe he would act that way towards Rog. Especially since Brian somewhat acknowledged his feelings,” Freddie found himself rambling again. However it felt good to vent, especially to John. They paused for a moment to admire some fairy lights. The lights illuminated John's pale complexion, making him look even more ethereal.

“He was probably in the heat of the moment,” John responded. “It’s hard to fall in love, especially when society doesn't like how you do it. I’m sure he generally cares for your friend.”

“Well lucky for you, I’m very feminine. I can easily pass as a woman,” Freddie winked.

“I think we both could. I need a hair cut,” John laughed.

Freddie once again turned into a drama queen. “Don't you dare!” He took a lock of John's hair and curled it around his fingers before letting it feather back. They must have both been in the moment because they fell silent. Freddie couldn’t tell who’s heart was beating faster, his or John’s.

“I don’t want to go home,” Freddie admitted slowly. “I’m not sure what waits there for me, what pieces I have to pick up. It’s like night and day between you, Brian, and Roger.” John stood in front of him, the fairy lights reflecting in his eyes. Freddie wanted the image of him to imprint in his mind.

“I want to know them too,” John added. “Because I want to be around people more since I live alone.” Freddie frowned and he must have seen it because he added again, “I’m fine alone, I promise.” John tried to put a metaphorical band aid on his living alone comment. He didn’t want Freddie to feel bad for him.

“I don’t think they would mind. Those two idiots need someone calm and collected around,” Freddie responded unaware of his sudden dry tone.

“What does that make you then?” John tilted his head. “You were friends with them long before you met me.”

Freddie thought for a moment before replying. “Another idiot?” He shrugged.

John laughed and Freddie couldn’t contain his smile. John took a moment to take in the lights and Freddie as if they would both disappear at any moment.

“What are you doing for the holidays?” John blurted out.

“Oh, not much. I didn’t really celebrate growing up. When I moved here it was all really new for me. Besides the pretty lights and decorations, I don’t see much of a point.” Freddie explained as they began walking again still hand in hand. John's long elegant fingers occasionally stroked his knuckles.

“Don’t worry,” John told him. “My dad was a terrible alcoholic growing up and we never made Christmas a big deal. Mum no longer saw a point when he would throw the tree out in our yard.” His story made Freddie stop in his tracks.

“That's…horrible,” Freddie responded sadly, looking at John. _Who knows what else has happened to him, and yet he's so gentle_ Freddie thought.

John shook his head. “It wasn’t in my control Freddie.” Freddie gathered enough strength and felt butterflies erupt in his stomach as he put his finger under John's chin. He lifted the other boy's face so they made eye contact. Something was on fire inside of Freddie at that moment. He couldn't tell if it was the sudden need to protect John or the surge of adoration for him.

“I would never let anyone lay a hand on you,” Freddie emphasized. He saw several emotions flash through John's green eyes, all of them broke his heart to some degree.  
The corner of John's mouth twitched into a half smile with an undertone of sadness.

“Freddie,” he breathed. Before the other boy could respond, John leaned his face forward before tracing Freddie's bottom lip. Teasing him, he placed a kiss on Freddie's forehead. “I want to save our first kiss for a special moment,” John whispered shyly but Freddie knew he did this shit on purpose.

“Bastard,” Freddie cursed, putting his arms around John's neck. However, he smiled up at him. Both of their hearts felt full in that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk home went by too quickly. Freddie offered to call John a cab, but he insisted he would be okay.   
“I was off tomorrow, but I have to work a few hours. I’m training a new hire,” John said as they stood outside Freddie's door.

  
“You should come by if you’re not busy,” Freddie offered. He _really_ liked John. “Roger might be over and we can order pizza; whatever you like.”

  
“Well I like you,” John winked. Freddie blushed. “I’ll make it over here after work, I just don’t know what time.”

  
“I’ll be here,” Freddie said. “As long as Roger and Brian get along, it should be fine. We can always go out if that fails.”

  
John put his arms around Freddie's neck, bringing them closer. “You worry too much,” John spoke softly. He brought his face closer to Freddie's, teasing him. “It would take more than that to scare me away.” Freddie felt warm all over. He didn’t want to part ways with John.

  
“I’m glad,” Freddie responded, his eyes roamed over John's face. He felt dizzy from the lack of personal space. “You should get home, you have work in the morning.”

  
He hugged John tightly and was pleased when he hugged back. They were both left with a fluttering feeling. Freddie wanted to kiss John desperately just to seal their feelings for each other. However, he let him go. With one last hand squeeze, they said goodnight.

  
Freddie unlocked his door and immediately recognized Roger sitting on his balcony smoking a cigarette. Roger had his sunglasses on and a bowl of untouched ramen sitting in front of him. Freddie couldn’t help but to go sit with his friend, even if he looked intimidating wearing his dark glasses. The emotions in his eyes being concealed made Freddie nervous. Roger could have the worst temper among them, and Freddie didn’t feel like picking the pieces of his television off the sidewalk.

  
“Rog,” Freddie started. “You haven’t eaten yet?”   
“I ordered take out but wasn't hungry,” he said, flicking his cigarette. Freddie sat beside him and lit one of his own.

  
Roger had his apartment keys, and it wasn't unusual for him to let himself in when he needed alone time. It was an unspoken thing between them. Freddie would often not ask why or assume he came over because he felt like it. Tonight was too obvious.

  
“Just for the record, I really like John and he's coming over tomorrow if you would like to stay,” Freddie said, inhaling. The smoke hit his lungs and made him relax.

  
“I’ll stay,” Roger said, keeping the conversation short.

  
“Rog, you don’t have to if-“

  
“I said I’ll stay.”

  
The silence between them was intense. Freddie wanted to avoid anything that would set Roger off, so he kept quiet.

  
“Brian is an ass,” Roger broke the silence.

  
“I don’t know what to do with him,” Freddie admitted, exhaling a long trail of smoke.

  
“He can fuck off,” Roger added. He took off his glasses and Freddie saw in the dimmed light his eyes were puffy like he had been crying. Freddie was overcome by sadness. He had one of the greatest nights of his life and his best friend had been sitting alone at his apartment, chain smoking and crying.

  
“I’ll probably be seeing John tomorrow anyways. I forgot to tell you, but I applied at the bakery,” Roger went on. He stubbed out his cigarette and leaned back in his chair.

  
“That’s great, Roger,” Freddie smiled.

  
“He seems nice, just spare me the details if you two get intimate,” Roger quipped, making Freddie choke.   
The two friends stayed up late into the night. They talked about whatever they felt like. Freddie would have bent over backwards to make him feel better. When Brian came up, Freddie tried his best to comfort Roger. The conversation would have been a lot easier if John had been there. He had a naturally calming aura, something Freddie lacked.

  
Roger finally became exhausted and went to sleep in the guest room. Freddie put his untouched dinner in the refrigerator, hoping his friend would be hungry the next day. His thoughts were consumed with John the whole night, making it hard to fall asleep.   
…..  
Freddie was woken up by the sound of his front door opening. He hoped Roger had forgotten something because only one other person had a key. Freddie got up and was met with the site of Brian holding two coffees and a take out plate. He could tell by the dark circles under his eyes that Brian hadn’t slept. As strange as it was, all the anger and resentment Freddie had dissolved.

  
“Do you need help?” Freddie offered. The last words they had spoken to each other were now long forgotten. Freddie wasn't even concerned about an apology. They had been friends for so long, they were used to the occasional arguments.

  
He took the food Brian carried and set it on the table. He gathered two plates and silverware from his kitchen. Brian seemed shocked by his friend's hospitality. Deep down he knew he didn’t deserve the kindness. It was just the way Freddie was as a person.

  
“I came to apologize,” Brian said, taking a seat across from Freddie.

  
“I’m not the one you need to apologize to,” Freddie answered hoping his voice didn't have a condescending undertone.

  
“Roger wasn’t home.”

  
It hit Freddie that Roger might not have told Brian about the job.

  
“About that,” Freddie explained. “He told me last night he got a job at the bakery with John. And they are coming over after work."

  
Brian stopped moving and looked down. “Maybe I should go before they get here.”

  
“Bri!” Freddie protested, but his friend shook his head.

  
“I’ll make things worse,” Brian said. He opened the to go plate to reveal toast, sausage and other things. Freddie took a strip of bacon.

  
“If you talk to Roger, he'll be more accepting,” Freddie kept his voice low.

  
“Accepting, not forgiving,” Brian added. “I was caught up in the moment. It all came out too harsh. You know how I can get.” Freddie was relieved to hear Brian's words, but again someone else needed to hear them more than he did.

  
“Tell Roger that. He's easier to apologize to than you think,” Freddie said. He took a bite out of some buttered toast, waiting for Brian's response.

  
“Freddie, I love him.”

  
Freddie choked on his toast, his only savior being his coffee.

  
“Damn it, Brian!” Freddie cursed. He wasn’t angry, just shocked about how forward he was about it.

  
“Isn’t that what you wanted to hear?” Brian asked heatedly. Freddie had to think of the right answer quick, before they were back to square one.

  
“You need to tell him before it's too late!” Freddie pointed out. “He made his feelings obvious, so I don’t think you’ll be wasting time.” Brian fell silent, pondering Freddie's words.

  
“Yea,” Brian said, mentally distancing himself from the conversation. “It's too quiet in here. I’m going to turn on the television.” He stood up, grabbing the remote. A few seconds later, Freddie could clearly make out a news broadcast.

  
_“Minutes ago, fire trucks fled to a bakery that caught fire this morning. It's unclear how the fire started .We don’t have details of any deaths or injuries…”_

  
Freddie and Brian made eye contact at the exact same moment. They wordlessly left out the door, Brian grabbing his car keys on the way.   
…..  
Brian was visibly shaking the entire drive. Freddie couldn’t find any comforting words because his thoughts were screaming about the worst case scenario. The entire drive was agonizing.

  
Freddie was jolted forward when Brian hit the brakes. He recognized the street which was now filled with various vehicles. Some were from news stations, others belonged to the fire and police department. There were two ambulances, making Freddie’s heart sink and mind confirming the worst.

  
They both were expecting a grim discovery, but saw a familiar blonde sitting on the back of an ambulance. He was holding his left arm. Brian took off running before Freddie could take in the scene. They both rushed towards Roger, throwing their arms around him. Roger protested, but settled into the embrace.

  
“Oh God, where is John?” Freddie thought out loud. Brian still clung to Roger, his tears giving away how distraught he was. Roger’s face had softened, he melted into the other boy accepting Brian's cries of apologies.

  
“He's sitting in the back of the other one,” Roger managed to say, his hand now rubbing circles on Brian's back.

  
He released Freddie so he could see John waving at him. He had a brown blanket draped over his shoulders and a glass of water in one hand. Freddie allowed the other two to have a moment of privacy. He raced over to John, catching his outstretched hand in his.

  
“John…what happened? We heard the news and Brian almost killed us getting here!” Freddie said, his own tears threatening to escape.

  
“The fire started upstairs and we got out, but Roger had to go back in because we left the cat upstairs,” John explained. “I couldn’t let him go alone. We rescued the cat, but ended up getting trapped. Roger had to break a window for us to get out. His arm looks pretty bad though, I think I saw glass in it.” John winced at the memory.

  
“Over a cat?” Freddie half laughed, half dry sobbed. John set his water down.

  
“Come here, Freddie,” he sighed, opening his arms. Freddie accepted the invitation and hugged John tightly. His light brown hair smelled like smoke. John smoothed down the other boy's hair.

  
“I was terrified something awful happened to the both of you. We just met and I enjoy being around you so much,” Freddie rambled while holding back his own tears.

  
“We're okay…I'm okay,” John soothed him. They broke apart and Freddie made himself comfortable next to a seemingly uninjured John.

  
Soon after, Brian approached them. He was much calmer but his hazel eyes gave away he had been sobbing his eyes out. All his emotions had came crashing down in the intense situation.

  
“Roger has to go to the hospital,” Brian informed them. “I’m not letting him go alone.” Freddie smiled approvingly.

  
“What about your car?” Freddie asked. Brian threw him a set of keys.

  
“We'll take a cab,” Brian said.

  
“I don’t have to ask if you’ll take care of him, Bri,” Freddie winked. “Just spare my couch from any unnecessary activities.”

  
“Not if we violate Freddie's couch first,” John added. Freddie was shocked at the fact John made such a suggestive comment, but his face still heated up. Freddie could see a pink color creeping up John's face as well.

  
“I’m staying as far away as possible from it,” Brian said, slightly disturbed.   
….  
 **New Year's Eve**

  
All four boys gathered at the park waiting for the firework show. Brian and Roger had made up after the fire incident. Freddie walked in on them in his guest bedroom snuggled up and asleep. He was more relieved over the fact they still had clothes on.   
John became friends with the other two before Freddie could blink. Brian and Roger both seemed happy Freddie had John. They spent many nights together watching movies, ordering take out, or enjoying each others company in general.

John became accustomed to the group’s jokes and even had Roger laughing so hard one day, Freddie was worried he would have to call an ambulance.   
The final minute until the new year was beginning and Freddie was over the moon allowing John to hold him from behind.

  
“John,” Freddie tried to get his boyfriend's attention. Roger and Brian were already engrossed in a kiss. Part of Freddie wanted to wolf whistle just to ruffle their feathers, the other part wanted to pounce John and taste his lips, ignoring the other two.

  
However, John tapped him on the shoulder just as the count down reached ten. Freddie turned his head to look at him, all previous thoughts forgotten. John smiled, making Freddie melt for the thousandth time. No one ever came close to making him feel the way he did with John.

  
John cupped Freddie's cheek and traced his lips with his thumb just as the count down reached five. He couldn’t have timed it more perfectly, as they rang in the new year with clashing lips. It was everything Freddie dreamed it would be. John’s lips were warm and inviting with the perfect amount of wetness.   
Freddie heard Roger and Brian cheering for them. He promptly gave them the middle finger, causing John to laugh. Freddie didn’t let him out of the kiss so easily. He pressed down on the back of John's head, his fingers getting lost in his soft brown hair.

  
They stopped when they were out of breath. Their kiss still tingled on Freddie's lips. John whispered an intimate promise in Freddie's ear about finishing later, alone. Freddie was both taken aback and pleased. The night concealed his heavy blush. He would find the words of how he felt for John, and tell him later.

  
The rest of the world had moved on without them. People were cheering and shooting off fire crackers. Roger was threatening to set fire to Brian's ass with a sparkler. Various bottles of alcohol were being cracked open.

  
Freddie had the sweetest person in the world in his arms and everything was perfect. 


End file.
